The Amber and Olive Series
by The Miser
Summary: What happens when the relationship between a Pokemon and her trainer crosses the line?
1. Chapter 1: A Day of Rain and Discoveries

Dreary, that's all Leo could describe the day as. It was nothing but warm rain and dim light from a sun that just couldn't seem to get any rays past the clouds. He hated days like this. Though Leo had travelled through much worse weather before, it was the humidity and the heat that was preventing the young trainer from leaving the cabin he rented for what was only supposed to be one night.

Leo had originally planned for this venture to take little more than a week of travel, but constant setbacks had drawn the seemingly simple and short trip into a month long trek through what had to be the most humid month in the history of the entire Hoenn region.

Bored to death with waiting for the rain to let up, Leo sighed in exasperation. He tried to take his mind off of his adventure but it couldn't be helped. This journey was what Leo had spent his entire childhood training for. It was his destiny to take the Pokémon world by storm and the young trainer knew it.

As unfortunate a circumstance the weather had become, Leo couldn't help but enjoy the inconvenience to a small degree. After all, how often was it that he actually spent time with his Pokémon rather than just train them?

The young trainer pulled himself from one of the two beds the small cabin had and moved immediately to the window. Water droplets were racing down the glass of the window obscuring the view of the landscape. A small grin worked its way onto Leo's face as he surveyed the dark skies. "It doesn't matter how many obstacles you throw at me, I **will **overcome **anything** you can dish out." These were words that Leo believed to be his gospel.

_"Talking to the window again?"_ The words entered Leo's mind delicately. Any trainer who travelled with psychic-type Pokémon was already well accustomed to such phenomena. However, that didn't mean the Gardevoir's words still didn't startle him.

"Someone needs to; otherwise it'll never learn what I have to teach it." Two chuckles then proceeded to fill the air of the room. Fed up with looking at the continually depressing view, Leo spun swiftly on one foot before leaning against the wall next to the window. The smile that had found its way onto the boy's face still lay across his smooth skin. "The real question is why you're awake this early?"

Sitting in the second bed the cabin had to offer was the trainer's favorite Pokémon. Violet eyes met Leo's own amber gaze as the two silently studied each other up. Leo, at 15 years old, was not above wearing heavily worn pajama bottoms that looked as though they had not seen a washing machine ever. The once dark blue plaid design had faded into a pastel mix of teal and gray. Draped over her trainer's torso was a dark gray shirt that lacked sleeves. The Gardevoir had been the one to pick the shirt out and was profoundly happy that Leo chose to wear it at almost all times. Her violet eyes then found their way back to her master's face. There was not one flaw that the Pokémon could honestly complain about in Leo's features. Dark skin that tanned at almost the slightest ray of sunlight, eyes that always remained in a focused state in a physical example of the boy's fierce determination, and most obvious of all; Leo's glasses. Dark blue in color and covered in a multitude of small scratches that chronicled the many long days that Leo spent traveling. Even more telling were the smudges on the corner of the left lens, evidence of Leo's habit of readjusting his glasses every few minutes. To the Gardivoir, Leo was perfect. She had no reason to believe otherwise. He dressed only for function, never for style, and thus every single seemingly imperfect feature had a purpose.

_"How do you expect me to sleep with all of your thinking? Truly master, you must learn to think your thoughts at a much lower frequency. Only then do I believe I could sleep an entire night without waking every time an interesting thought crosses your mind."_ Giggling, the Pokémon pulled the covers of the bed over her shoulders for comfort. She too held a great disgust for such humidity.

A faux scoff came from Leo as he crossed his arms across his chest. She was right though; Leo's thoughts were loud; loud enough to prevent him from sleeping sometimes. "I could always buy you a pair of earmuffs." The comment had obviously been a joke. Why would he waist his money on such a useless item that would only fall off in the toss and turns of sleep?

The pitter patter of rain brought Leo back into his mind. Of course he could sit here and talk to his beloved Pokémon, but there were things that required his thought, things such as Lavaridge Town's very own fiery hot head Flannery. She was the absolute bane of Leo's existence. No other person controlled him the way Flannery had once done. A wink and a curt nod from the red headed menace was all that was needed to make Leo turn to mush. Leo and Flannery had been childhood sweethearts; love letters, training together, sharing a hot spring, and even the occasional date. However, things were not meant to last. Leo's fierce determination to be the very best persisted so far as to where he had to prove that he was better than even Flannery. It was his obsession with the ideal of being the best that drove Flannery to lose her love for Leo. The break up occurred during what should have been the start of a journey they would take together. Unfortunately, the two of them didn't get far from Lavaridge Town before Leo's former flame dumped him. Flannery was his sole support and only friend. When she left him, Leo was broken and torn. It was only when he caught his very first Pokémon did the hole in Leo's heart begin to heal.

A sudden chill went down the Gardevoir's back as she felt her master's mind slip into unpleasant thoughts. She didn't like it when he did such. The Pokémon preferred her master when he was happy and energetic. It had been during such a mood that she and Leo crossed paths.

She was only a Ralts at the time and Leo was but novice in the ways of Pokémon. Their battle had been a pathetic one. Leo's Torchic could do little more than spit weak embers out and unleash pitiful tackles. The Ralts couldn't do much better. All she could really do in retaliation was growl in hopes that the Torchic would become disinterested in battle. Her defeat came about easy enough and only moments later she became Leo's very first accomplishment. That day also saw the naming of the incredibly young Ralts. It had taken Leo a few minutes to think of a name and he eventually settled on the only one that came to mind; Syria.

Seeing her master like this hurt Syria in ways that she was sure no one could understand. His pain was her pain, his feelings were her feelings. So whenever Leo would torture himself with thoughts of Flannery, Syria was tortured with him. At first Syria hadn't known why Leo would keep his mind on such subjects. The Pokémon felt her trainer's pain not only because of the natural abilities of the Gardevoir evolutionary family, but also due to Syria's love for Leo. Before Leo happened upon the young Syria, she was alone in absolutely every way. No parents, no friends, no enemies; only loneliness. Leo was the first light in Syria's life and remains the brightest one to this day. She found comfort in her master's drive to succeed. The boy's determination to overcome everything and defeat everybody made the Gardevoir feel that even if someone or something wanted to harm her Leo would save her. Syria's greatest dread was that she could do nothing to save her beloved master from his thoughts.

Another image of Flannery passed through Leo's mind just then. Though she would've preferred not to, Syria saw it just as her trainer did. Only then did the Gardivoir become irritated with her master. She wanted answers. _"Master….why do you think of her? Why do you remind yourself of that great pain every day?"_ The telepathic question came hesitantly despite Syria's strong feelings on the matter. Regardless of how she felt about his thinking, it was indeed Leo's thoughts and he was entitled to think about whatever he wanted, even if it confused his companion.

A quick look of surprised anger was flashed from the boy to the Pokémon. "You just couldn't stay out of my head could you?" The response was quick, venomous, and effective.

Syria's eyes began to water as she tossed the comforting covers aside. In a rare example of her temper, the Gardevoir shot into an upright position and glared through her tears. _"Of course I couldn't! You know that every thought you have is one we share. Nothing that goes through your mind is a secret to me. You know that!"_ In a huff, Syria crossed her arms across her chest and turned her head away from her master. A pained silence fell about the room as the stifled snuffs of Syria's sobs became more apparent. _"The only thing I don't know about you….the one thing that eludes my knowledge….is why….why you torture yourself every day with thoughts of that bitch. Why is that the one thing you refuse to let me know?"_

Stunned by the telepathic outburst, Leo's regular fiery temper fell into nothingness. Leo had heard Syria curse before. The Gardevoir cursed often during battles when she was injured or frustrated. What had seemingly paralyzed the young trainer was that this was the very first time that Syria had actually cursed at him. Heartbroken, Leo slowly tried to speak, "Syria…I didn't…"

"_How dare you? How dare you consider lying to me? Tell me the truth damn it!"_ Whipping her head to face Leo once more, Syria glared daggers at her trainer and began to actually shiver with rage. This boy was the one person she could trust; the one that she thought would never let her down. Yet here he was; here he was trying to lie to her face. The sheer audacity of that action forced the enraged Psychic-type Pokémon to restrain herself from actually throwing her disrespectful master through the wall.

With no way out Leo decided that the telling her the truth was smarter than just trying to keep her in the dark, "Because I love her. I always have and I suppose I always will. I…I've always known that you wouldn't understand that." Before Leo could continue he felt a chilling sensation run down his back. Leo recognized this sensation; it was fear.

Incensed by her master's revelation of the truth, Syria began to float slowly to the ceiling of the cabin. _"The hell I wouldn't understand! I know love, I've always known it. The day I learned of it was the day I realized that I loved you."_ Anger began to fade into sadness as the Gardevoir finally poured her heart out to Leo.

Syria's words struck a chord with Leo. It had always been that way. No matter what emotion Leo was being lead by and no matter what the boy thought about, hearing his beloved Pokémon say that always calmed him down. Unfortunately, this time would be the one that was different. "You know I love you too, but it's not the same kind of love." With every intention on continuing with his words, Leo looked deep into Syria's eyes. However, a sudden change in temperament overcame the Gardevoir that utterly shocked Leo; she began to cry.

Tears fell from Syria's eyes as she fell back to the bed, finally overcome with the building sadness within her heart. Slowly she pulled her legs up onto the bed so that she could hug them closely. Then, almost as a whimper, Syria admitted her darkest secret, _"No, it is the same. I love you Leo. Far more than you realize."_ The truth hurt to say. For her entire life Syria had not once received a confirmation on whether or not her master returned these feelings. She knew the boy loved her, but it was the degree to which Leo loved her that she was not sure of.

"Syria…" For the first time in Leo's life he didn't know what to say or think. He was legitimately at a loss for words. Never before had he even contemplated the idea that Syria felt this way. Hell, Leo didn't even know if Pokémon could actually feel that way towards humans. Only now was he being confronted by this unknown truth and the poor boy didn't have a clue of how to react. Should he reciprocate her feelings without truly feeling that way, reject her and break the Gardevoir's fragile heart, ignore it and say that she doesn't know what she's saying, or just do nothing? Confused about what he should do, Leo decided that the truth was best; he loved Syria and she meant the world to him. Though he wasn't sure if their love for each other was of the same caliber, Leo decided that he was far too young to truly know love by its forms. Syria knew what love was, Leo could tell.

Without speaking, Leo walked briskly across the room to where his companion sat crying. He had never seen her this way before and it hurt Leo deeply. So deeply that he would throw caution to the wind in order to assure that Syria would never have to feel such sadness ever again. Now sure of his actions, Leo knelt down before the bed and brought his hand to Syria's chin. Gently he stroked her angelically smooth skin and tilted her head so that they could see one another. "I don't know what love is….but you do….and I know that you matter more to than anything else in my life….so maybe…maybe you could teach me…" Acting before he could possible rethink his actions, Leo brought his lips against Syria's and kissed her tenderly.

Taken aback by the surprising path the situation had traveled down, Syria blinked in confusion as she tried to process everything. However, the warmth of Leo's quivering lips refused to allow the Psychic-type to think. Another second went by without a reaction as Syria continued to try and think the action over. Incapable of actually conceiving the grasp of Leo's words, the Pokémon finally allowed herself to give in to her greatest desire.

Green arms wrapped tightly around Leo as the Gardevoir began to kiss back. It was clumsy compared to Leo's, but it did the job for Syria. Eagerly, Syria's tongue slipped in-between Leo's lips and lightly brushed against her trainer's. Surprised by the contact of their tongues, Leo became victim to the passionate embrace of his Pokémon. With Leo now mirroring Syria's movements, the Psychic-type Pokémon delivered countless more small kisses.

Embracing the fierce passion that was now welling within her, Syria pulled her master onto the bed with her. Startled, Leo broke free of her hold and used his hands to hold himself up. Just moments ago they had been on the edge of the bed sharing a multitude of kisses, but now Leo found himself lay not only onto of Syria, but between her legs as well.

Nervous about what this position implied, Leo tried to speak but quickly felt the touch of Syria's finger against his lips. Eyes quivering with uncertainty, Leo looked to the teary eyes of his beloved Pokémon for answers. _"I'm ready for this Leo…and I know you won't hurt me. Please, don't stop."_

Befuddled by this confession, Leo couldn't help but shudder. He had done this before with Flannery. In fact, it was rare that when they shared a hot spring they wouldn't have sex. However, this was different. This was Syria, a girl that Leo considered second to none. If he were to give in and have sex with Syria –a thought that sent immense shivers throughout his body– then it would be the single most special event of his young life. Though Leo wanted to think it over, passion overcame his will and drove him to one conclusion; he loved Syria and that he was going to show her just how much he did.

Shaking heavily, Leo slipped his shirt off the best he could. The fabric clung to his skin as Leo's nervousness began to have an effect on his body. Not able to stop himself, Leo fought with the hem of his pajama pants which clung to his skin in the same manner his shirt had.

Trembling with eagerness, Syria gazed entranced at Leo's chest. Of course she had seen the boy shirtless before and many times at that, but this was the very first moment of her life that Syria actually felt just how attracted she was to her chosen mate. However, the Gardevoir's attention was stolen by Leo's struggles with his pajama bottoms. Giggling silently, Syria helped Leo pull them down to the boy's knees. Syria's humor was lost when she sighted Leo's penis. It was the very first human penis she had ever seen. Though it appeared to still be mostly flaccid, the size of the penis still shocked the impassioned Pokémon. Blushing, Syria quickly brought her eyes to those of her master.

Leo looked down into Syria's eyes while smiling in an attempt to cover up his embarrassment over now being naked in front of her. In her eyes, Leo found the comfort to actually smile a genuine smile. Such luscious violet orbs, they amazed the young trainer. Those eyes had seen so much yet appeared just as innocent as the day Syria had tumbled out of the grass and crossed paths with Leo.

"_I love you."_

The telepathic message had been so quiet that Leo had barely noticed it. Warmth then rose up from deep within Leo's chest as he leaned down to kiss the sweet lips of his Gardevoir. Her lips were truly sweet, almost as though the boy had chomped down upon the sweetest berry in existence. Accentuating the delectable flavor their kiss left behind was the spark the feel of Syria's perfectly smooth skin against his lips. Once he was satisfied with the kiss, Leo pulled away slightly before breathlessly muttering, "I love you too."

Before even a moment passed by Syria pressed her lips up into Leo's and returned the passion of the kiss. This surpassed anything the Gardevoir could've hoped for. This boy gave off a scent that drove her crazier than any of the scents she had smelt throughout her life. Something about his cinnamon smell drove Syria to almost lose herself in the kiss.

Taking the initiative, Leo regretfully pulled away from Syria's swollen lips. Hands shaking, Leo moved away the silk-like skirt that covered the Pokémon's lower body. Visible immediately between her two pure white legs was a pink slit. Never before had Leo seen a Pokémon's vagina and he had to almost fight the urge to cover his eyes with his hands in embarrassment. Slowly he lowered his hand to the quivering lips of Syria's vagina. It took only seconds of tracing the lips delicately with his fingers before he found what he was looking for; the clitoris. As soon as Leo's pinky finger dragged across the pink lump Syria yelped inwardly. Stifling a laugh, Leo brought his lips once again to hers and began yet another series of passionate kisses. Only this time he massaged Syria's swelling slit as they kissed. Doing so caused the Psychic-type to breathe heavily as the awkwardness of having someone touch her body turned to pleasure.

Syria's velvet tongue caressed his own as she fought to control herself with her surging emotions enveloping her. Leo's fingers passed over Syria's clit again causing the Pokémon to convulse in pleasure. She'd never felt such feelings. In fact, the waves of pleasure began to overwhelm Syria. However, the amount of pleasure she was experiencing was actually impeding her from communicating a message to Leo. Doing the only thing she could think of to actually stop Leo, Syria wrapped her hand delicately around the shaft of Leo's half-flaccid penis.

Immediately Leo stopped everything he was doing to just shutter at the feeling of Syria's hand on his member. Curious, the boy looked at Syria to try and decipher why she had so suddenly decided to touch him. What he saw in the Gardevoir's eyes was eagerness; it was time. Nodding slowly, Leo gently gripped Syria's hand and pulled it to his lips. Gingerly he kissed each digit before sitting up on his knees. Holding his penis in his hand, Leo began to line up the head of his member with the now moist lips of Syria's opening. As the skin of their most private parts brushed against each other Leo found himself suddenly seeing everything as a blur. Scared, the young trainer looked to Syria for answers only to see the Gardevoir using her powers to levitate his glasses to Leo's own bed. _"Wouldn't want to break anything important now would we?"_ The giggling that followed reassured Leo that everything was fine.

Both Leo and Syria prepared themselves as the boy gently began to insert his member into the quivering lips of the Pokémon's slit. Moans of pleasure escaped both lovers as they felt the presence of the other's body. Syria's body gripped Leo's hardening penis tightly as it slipped further into her. Once the young trainer could feel that he had entered as far as he could, he positioned his hands beside Syria's head so he could support his weight.

Leo looked down at Syria and observed her features in awe of her beauty. Lips swollen from all their kissing, cheeks ripe from blushing, her bottom lip clenched her teeth, and most telling; her teary eyes. This stopped Leo completely. Was he hurting her? Was she frightened? What was ailing her? Breathless, Leo huffed, "Tears?"

"_Of happiness…"_ The response was quick and quiet. Syria was ready for this and the last thing she needed was her lover's humongous heart getting in the way of what Leo's scent drove her to desire.

With that last bit of confirmation, Leo slowly began to pull out before thrusting back in. The tight heat within Syria was driving Leo insane. Nothing had ever felt so damn good for the boy and it took every fiber of his being to not go crazy.

Every impact they made with one another in throws of passion made Syria cry out in ecstasy. Her eyes closed tight as Leo's thrusts increased with each breath. To increase her pleasure, Syria quickly wrapped her arms around Leo's back and tried to push her waist into Leo's thrusts, though matching his rhythm proved difficult at first.

Feeling himself reaching climax, Leo buried his face into Syria's neck. His hot breath beat against Syria's skin as she clung tightly to Leo's back in pleasure.

Almost as if on cue Leo felt all of his energy release in an instant. The rush of fluid drove Leo to nearly collapse against the moaning form of Syria.

Syria's eyes opened wide as she felt every crevice inside of her fill up as Leo fell against her. The persistent warmth between the Pokémon's legs made her entire body tremble as she began to come down from the high her emotions had caused.

Drenched in sweat, Leo kissed all along his lover's neck as he felt his member soften. Each kiss was followed by a different happy thought that Leo had of him and Syria from their lives. Around the eleventh kiss Leo found himself falling beside the exhausted Gardevoir on the bed. As they both fought for breath Syria planted light kisses on Leo's forehead.

Wrapping his arms around the thin waist of his Pokémon, Leo finally caught enough breath to speak. "…Well…how was it?" It was a simple enough question that would provide Leo with a review with which to compare future performances with and thus allow him to improve.

Feeling complete for the first time in her entire life, Syria took her time in answering so that she could plant a few more kisses along Leo's brow. _"It was super-effective."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

The rays of the sun burst through the clouds as the world did its best to dry off from the rain of the previous days. Though still muggy out, the temperature offered a nice day for which to just be outside and enjoy the fresh air. Of course, Syria was enjoying far much more than just some mere oxygen.

About Twenty-two hours had passed since she and Leo had made love inside the small cabin. The thought of the boy continued to make the Gardevoir glow with happiness. She had never felt so complete and at peace with herself before. It was an awesome experience for the Pokémon to be a part of.

Rather than stick around with her trainer for the day, Syria had decided that she wanted to go for a long walk to take advantage of the lack of rain. Plus, she didn't feel like being yelled at by her passionate master. His plan for the day included extremely intense training for just about everyone of his Pokémon. Though she enjoyed working on battling with her friends in Leo's party, the Gardevoir didn't feel quite up to being worked viciously after such an amazing day as the previous afternoon.

In the distance the psychic-type could hear the feint impact sounds of her friends training regimen. As a matter of fact, she could almost see the flames of her close friend Caliber spurting high into the air in attempt to strike whatever, or whomever, his target may be. A smile worked its way onto her face at the thought of Caliber. Beyond Leo, the Blaziken was definitely her best friend.

Fond memories began to flow through the Pokémon's mind as she attempted to recall the many positive moments of her and Cal's friendship. He had been her very first opponent and was her second friend after Leo. At one point Syria had seriously considered trying a relationship out with the Blaziken. He was everything any Pokémon would want in a mate. He was strong, powerful, skilled, and determined enough to break most opponents quickly. On top of the obvious positives, Caliber had powerful sense of justice and honor. He often reminded her of the samurai of old that the Gardevoir's master had told her so much about.

Of all the members of Leo's team, Caliber had to be the second most powerful. The Blaziken would offer the rebuttal that Syria was the second most powerful. Both sides had arguments that were believable. Caliber was the most talented warrior in the group, had the best mindset for battle, was a natural leader, and was quick on picking up on an opponent's weakness. However, Syria had many of the same traits. In double battles, the type that Leo was most frequently involved in, she acted as a field commander for her master. All he had to do was think a strategy and the Gardevoir would relay it to her comrades without the opponents overhearing the command. Additionally, she could easily use her psychic powers to provide her partner with a clear opening to attack.

It was a fun debate that Syria liked to have with Caliber. Together they would analyze their team's performances and make judgments about each of their rankings on the power scale. Though she liked to think and make the case for the Blaziken to be the second best, the majority of the group agreed that she was indeed second. Number one above the entire team was Leo's secret weapon; the Solrock named Chestnut. The Pokémon was by and large the most powerful member of the team and could single handedly demolish almost any opponent. Chestnut was so powerful that Leo made it forbidden for anyone but Caliber and Syria together from training with it for fear of anyone getting seriously injured.

Fourth on the list was perhaps the second most dangerous member of the team; the vicious Zangoose that Leo had lovingly named Per. For whatever reason, the Zangoose was incredibly violent in battles and never held back. Many Pokémon made the poor choice to underestimate the normal-type. Of all Pokémon that she had ever encountered, Syria feared Per the most. Never did a positive thought pass through his mind. Despite her misgivings about the wrathful warrior, Leo still managed to see a good side.

Once again the Gardevoir found herself thinking about her beloved Leo. Giggles arose from the happy girl as she floated across an open field dotted ever so beautifully with the remnants of rain drying out slowly on the blades of grass. It was what made the trainer the best in her opinion. Leo's special ability to look at things in ways that were unnatural made him absolutely unique. When others saw a feral Zangoose that loved nothing more to rip and tear through everything, her master saw an energetic maelstrom that could easily either evade or dominate an opponent's attention. Similar to how most would only see a Gardevoir while Leo would see her as an equal.

A piercing screech then annihilated the semi-silence of the peaceful plain. Intrigued, Syria turned her eyes once more to the area where her team was training. As if on cue, the clouds began to split and tumble about as Leo's Salamence practiced turning on a dime. Immediately the psychic-type divulged that the scream had come from the dragon-type's attempt to combine the confusion of speed and sound into one chaotic mess of disruption. The smile on Syria's face grew wider as she saw the telltale flames of Caliber spurting high into the air to counter the confusion the Salamence had caused.

She truly loved their little unit. Syria saw the team as her family. Caliber was her brother in everything but blood while Per functioned as the crazy cousin. Chestnut was the strong silent uncle that everybody was afraid of. The Salamence was special for the Gardevoir. Being the only two females in Leo's party, it was often that they acted as sisters to one-another. They would tell humorous jokes to each other in leisure while gossiping over famous Pokémon, legends, or anything that could possibly come to mind. Rounding out her family was the goofy Aggron named Dev. No being alive had ever made Syria laugh as hard as the boisterous steel-type did on a routine basis. He was the goofy little brother that never took anything seriously unless completely necessary.

The urge to join her comrades burned within the psychic-type. She loved the feeling of working cohesively with her family to better each and every one of their strengths. However, Syria knew she'd be useless in battle today. Her mind was everywhere but on the present, specifically on Leo. So, they'd have to go one without her for once. It probably wasn't all that bad. Leo was a wonderful trainer and was definitely giving the team a run for their money by himself.

More thoughts of her master ran across Syria's mind. As hard she tried, there was no shaking the loop that continually led back to her lover. The Gardevoir saw this as a negative; she didn't want to dwell so much on their relationship that a fault would become evident. Things were perfect the way they were. Unfortunately, the very second the word relationship crossed her thoughts the psychic-type knew she had found a fault.

What would they do now? It was possible that she and Leo could continue their love undaunted by staying out of the public eye, but that wasn't like her master. He thrived on attention and fought ferociously to let the world know he was the best there was. With all of that attention, the media would surely smell blood in the water if they caught wind of a story like she and Leo. An aggravated growl escaped the normally contained Gardevoir. The thought of their love ending solely because it exists enraged her. Other options included two unthinkable choices: just ending their relationship immediately or Leo giving up his dream and staying out of the public eye.

Syria couldn't do that to the team. She couldn't allow her master to quit. They had all come so very far and overcome so much that it would be a sin to end it. Caliber and Per would be particularly angry. They both wished to become stronger. Should Leo give up and stop his own adventure, the two warriors would surely abandon their master. Per would definitely leave as soon as the word quit left their trainer's sultry lips. Nothing less could be expected of the brash Zangoose. As for Caliber, the thought of quitting was dishonorable and would disgrace him. He'd continue by himself and search for someone knew to train him. Chestnut wouldn't care, hell, Syria wasn't even aware if the Solrock had emotions to care with. The Salamence would probably wish to be set free in order to be with others of her kind. Only Dev would remain with Leo, Chestnut, and the Gardevoir. That was a life that she didn't want. Cal was too important for her to so selfishly thwart his chances at achieving his dream.

Their only other option was to end the relationship. Syria's heart ached at the thought. Only one day ago her greatest dream had come true and now it seemed fit to end right before her eyes. Would it even be possible for the group to stay together with that amount of tension? Leo would probably lose a lot of himself if they ended it. The boy was young for a human; his emotions were powerful and tended to drive his actions. So, such a sudden end would be catastrophic for the trainer.

Rather than focus any longer on the depressing topic, Syria turned her eyes to a flock of Beautifly that had descended upon a patch of flowers. Peace returned to the psychic-type's mind as she allowed the natural flow of nature to sooth her turbulent soul.

Voices sounded off in the distance, opposite of Leo of course. The Gardevoir concluded that trainers were making their way through the route just as her master had planned to do. Despite the probability of a confrontation with the humans, Syria merely ignored the voices. So what if she was mistaken for a wild Gardevoir, a somewhat rare phenomena to encounter? It wasn't like she could be caught or anything like that. To her knowledge, that's how Pokéballs worked. Once you were captured, it was impossible to be caught again unless released.

Though not worried for her well being, a tinge of anticipation hung in the love-struck Gardevoir's mind. Leo's training was causing a ruckus that was probably easy to see from up to a mile away. It could attract the attention of the people walking nearby. If there was one thing she loved in the world, besides Leo, it was battling by her master's side. However, the condition her body was in from the night before had rendered her almost useless for battle. So, should she show up in time to join in on the battle against the wandering trainers, Syria would find herself of almost no use. On the flip side, she could just ignore it altogether and hope for the best. Should she remain absent, the Gardevoir feared having to explain her missing the battle to the team. A task that was daunting to say the least.

Nobody in their family had even the slightest clue as to what happened on the previous day. Syria hadn't even considered what they may think of her increased intimacy with their master. There even stood a strong possibility that jealousy could result from the union. Both the Salamence and the Gardevoir were well aware of the strong attraction the Blaziken held for his comrade. The dragon-type personally believed that Syria and Cal were a perfect match, further concluding that their offspring would be absurdly powerful. Despondency fell over the psychic-type as she attempted to come up with what to say to Caliber.

Sharp eyes followed the movements of the Salamence as she twirled, dove, and flipped through the sky at a breakneck speed. Occasionally she would bellow out a screech to further disorientate the Blaziken that was in hot pursuit. Each attack was getting closer and closer to successfully hitting the elusive Salamence. The training was good for the both of them. Caliber was getting much needed accuracy testing while the Salamence attempted to refine a brand new technique. While the flashy display of fire and speed took place in the sky, the battle on the ground was getting dirtier by the minute.

Stomping around in the middle of a clearing was the massive form of the Aggron Dev. His training was centering on balance. Ducking in and out of each massive swing was the feeble form of the ferocious Per. He didn't really have an aspect to train on. In fact, Leo probably would've let the Zangoose take the day off but Per wouldn't have any of that nonsense. So, he just took off like a whirling dervish of claws and fangs after the huge steel-type. It was rather impressive to watch Dev perform some sort of bastardized dance maneuver in attempt to crush his assailant. Avoiding each hit while simultaneously landing five or more strikes was child's play to the Zangoose.

Pride swelled within the boisterous boy as carefully analyzed each movement his Pokémon made. The Salamence was doing wonderfully in her display of grace and power. It took real skill to keep unscathed against Caliber. Though not landing any hits, the Blaziken was more than impressive with how close his missed shots were to hitting. Long range accuracy was possibly the only area in which the fire-type needed improvement in and this new exercise seemed primed and ready to better everyone involved. The normally foolish Dev was doing good not to lose the seriousness of the situation as he spun about like a clumsy ballerina. Per was doing a great job in assuring that the Aggron remained on his toes.

Though intensely focused on the action in front of him, Leo's mind fought desperately to stay off the subject of Syria. He knew she needed some training, in her last battle she missed a thunderbolt and that was unacceptable, but the thought of his prized Pokémon did terrors for his concentration. That's what he needed right now; concentration. Leo needed to work out this issue by himself. During the night the young trainer was plagued by nightmares surrounding the thought of just what would happen should word get out he had sex with a Pokémon. It could ruin him.

The dream consisted of his family publically disowning him, his little sister becoming sick of him, and his rival being disappointed in him. It wasn't unheard of for Pokémon and humans to mate, but the practice was strictly taboo and highly frowned upon by the public. Of course it didn't matter to the boy that his parents would disown him, they were never there in the first place. However, Leo wasn't sure he could deal with the loss of his sister's respect. In a way, his sister was a personification of every trainer in Hoenn. She wasn't very easy to impress. What finally won her over was when Leo took on the champion and nearly won with just Chestnut.

A shiver ran up the boy's back as he considered the impact his decision would have. One choice could ruin the relationship he had ever developed with human, one of the only two positive ones he has ever had with another of his kind. Another choice would break the heart of his beloved Syria and potentially tear the team apart. However, there was one option that Leo was favoring; secrecy. All he and Syria would have to do is keep their relationship unknown to the rest of the world.

Of course that was only the negatives of the relationship. Now that Leo could be intimate with his new lover, he would never have to feel the heartbreak that Flannery brought about in him. Syria would never betray her master; it was a trait the boy had noticed early on. Her loyalty was never at question and she would gladly defend the boy with her very life should it be threatened. The Gardevoir was the absolute greatest thing to happen to Leo. Together they wouldn't fail, there was absolutely no way they would let each other down.

Thoughts of the angelic form of Syria danced throughout Leo's mind. Her slender legs locked around his waist, pulling him further into her with passion overcoming all inhibitions. Drops of sweat beaded his brow as every thrust ushered him into a world of fantasy never before experienced. Every other second she would utter his name telepathically in vein attempts to communicate to him her graciousness of the love he was giving her. And never once during Leo's vivid memory did it occur to him that he was being watched fervently by very impatient eyes.

"Goose Zan!"

Broken away from the heavenly images of the goddess that had stolen his heart, Leo glared down into the icy stare of Per. "Why aren't you training with Dev?" Though his question came with a demanding tone, it was clear that underneath the obvious façade lay a surprised boy who was angry at being taken back to reality.

With a huff the Zangoose crossed his arms and nodded towards the area it and the Aggron had been fighting. Curious as to Per's behavior, Leo looked to where the Pokémon was directing his attention and beheld the sight of Dev laying on the ground. It was almost humorous that the massive steel-type had been felled by the comparatively smaller Zangoose. What humor was to be had was crudely stolen away by the fact that Dev had failed to withstand his foe's assault. Sighing in exacerbation, Leo brought his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly to signal his team.

It took only a few seconds for the Salamence to land perfectly before her master. Exactly one second later Caliber was at her side on one knee in respect to Leo. Practically dripping with anticipation, Per casually walked to stand on the other side of the dragon-type. Seconds continued to pass as the large Aggron bumbled around like a crazy fool. Giggling then began to arise from the line as the Salamence found the display funny to watch. Not as obvious as his prior opponent, Cal merely chuckled to himself; Per, on the other hand, vastly disliked the antics of the goofy Aggron. "Zan Zan goose!"

Dev stopped flopping about and shot a look over his shoulder to the stubborn normal-type. His eyes shone with pure innocence. "Gron?" Looking like a said excuse for a turtle, the Aggron rolled back onto his back and rocked side to side whilst never breaking eye contact with the Zangoose. "Aggro Ag?" The pitiful display actually managed to get Leo laughing along with the Salamence and Blaziken.

His patience lost, Per extended a claw and menacingly began to charge at the steel-type, "Zangoose!"

"Per, stop it!" Once the savage Pokémon heard his master's command he stopped on a dime. Though Leo would've loved to allow the Aggron the time to goof off, Per was right. This was training time, not play time. "Both of you get over here now!" He hated having to yell at his team, but sometimes it was the only way to get anything done.

Sighing sadly, the Aggron moved quickly to be in line with his still chuckling team. Satisfied that his trainer had caught on, the Zangoose crossed his arms once again before calmly getting back in line. Dev stood in absolute silence with a dominating sense of guilt hanging on his shoulders. Seeing how browbeaten the poor Aggron was, the Salamence nudged him in the arm with her head. The steel-type turned his head slightly to see what it was the dragon-type wanted and was met by the comforting smile of his friend. Personally, she agreed with the Zangoose regarding the training, but she didn't think it was necessary to be so serious about everything.

A smile grew onto Leo's lips as he observed the token of compassion the Salamence was offering the Aggron. It always did his heart good to see his team caring for one another. "Ok guys, time to get serious again. Dev, as improved as you have gotten, that was a pitiful display you put on back there. I know you can much better than that. How do you expect to even touch your opponent if they're the size of Per? Furthermore, your technique was heavily unbalanced. You let him land basically every single hit he attempted." Once again the Aggron hung his head in shame; however, this time he deserved it. "And Per, good job out there buddy. You might want to work on your approach a bit, but otherwise you're fine." This brought him to the two mature Pokémon on the left of the line. "Cal, I couldn't ask anything else of you. You didn't land any shots on her, but she was specifically trying not to be hit, so good job. Benson," at hearing her name the Salamence stood tall and proud. She was more than ready for some compliments, "you did well yourself. Try barrel rolling when you dive next time, it'll give you more options to come out of the dive with and it presents a harder target to get a direct hit on."

At this point the boy began to wish for Syria to be there once again. He wasn't used to not giving her positive feedback during a training session. His thoughts ran wild with what she could be doing, if she was having fun, or if she was hungry. It had been a few hours since breakfast and the time for lunch was steadily approaching. However, this wasn't the time to get his head lost in the clouds of thought, there was training that needed to be done.

"Alright, Dev and Benson, you two will go at this time. Benson, go on the offensive this time. I want to see that speed of yours applied to a more aggressive situation. Dev, work on your damn defense. I don't want her knocking you out. If she lands more than ten big hits on you, then I swear I will make you regret it. I want you to try grabbing her if she gets close. She can't do too much damage if you pin her to the ground. And remember, deflection is the key if you can't get a hold of her." Suddenly rejuvenated with energy, Dev nodded in acknowledgment. Leo could tell that the Aggron wasn't going to let him down this time.

"Goose Zan Za goo?" As if on cue, the Zangoose began raising hell. He wanted a piece of Benson. She had been flying around at high speeds all day and Per was absolutely dying to be the one who knocked her out of the sky. So, understandably upset at being robbed of his chance, the Zangoose chose to try and change his trainer's mind. "Goo goos Zango!"

A drop of sweat fell down the side of Leo's head as he watched Per throw a tantrum. "Don't you worry Per, you'll get something. You just need to learn to be patient or I'll just put you back in your Pokéball and we'll call it a day for you. Sound like a plan?" Faced with the threat of being re-stored in the accursed sphere, the Zangoose shushed himself to the extent that he was left muttering quietly under his breath. "Good, I'm glad to see you're listening. Cal, do me a favor and knock some sense into him. I don't have a regime for y'all to follow or anything, so just freestyle and try not to kill each other." With a nod the honorable Blaziken accepted his orders without question.

Not wasting any time, Per immediately charged towards the Blaziken with his claws extended. Expecting the Zangoose's premature attack, Cal back flipped out of the way with the greatest ease. As soon as the two hardy warriors were out of the way, Benson took off into the sky to build up speed. Taking down the huge Aggron was a task that was harder than it looked. The huge Aggron shuffled into the middle of the field and look cautiously into the sky for his attacker. Playing defense tended to get scary for the steel-type.

Admiring the speed at which his team had burst into action, Leo stood with his head held high. "Maybe now we can get something done."


End file.
